


Like Riding a Bike

by thunderlovesbird



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderlovesbird/pseuds/thunderlovesbird
Summary: Based on my tumblr post about Mack teaching 10k to ride a motorcycle. Everyone added such cute thoughts it turned into this. Literally: Mack and Addy become nervous parents while 10k learns to ride a motorcycle.





	

Mack found a working motorcycle on a supply run, and he and Addy hadn’t ridden in the truck in over a week.

10k thought it looked fun. The way they zipped ahead of the truck. The way Mack weaved between potholes and carcasses. The motorcycle was a combination of carefree and dangerous, and 10k wanted to try it. One afternoon while the group was taking a break from the road to stretch their legs, 10k went up to Mack to ask about it.

“Not a chance,” Mack shook his head.

“I won’t wreck it,” 10k promised.

“No. Doc would murder me. Then Warren would bring me back and murder me herself. And Addy would never be okay with it. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s the apocalypse. Everything’s dangerous,” 10k shrugged, trying not to let it show how much he wanted it.

“It is. And we’re a little apocalyptic family, of which you are the official baby. If I got you hurt-”

“Why would you be hurting 10k?” Addy came walking over, an eyebrow raised and a small, vaguely menacing smile on her face.

“I’m not!” He answered a little too quickly.

“He won’t teach me how to ride the bike,” 10k added.

“First of all, don’t call it a bike,” Mack pursed his lips to keep from laughing.

“That’s what you call it.”

“Yeah, but you’re like 12 and when you say ‘bike’ it sounds like a 10-speed.”

“Why won’t you teach him to ride the bike, Mack?” Addy moved to stand next to 10k, crossing her arms in front of her.

The argument ended there, and within ten minutes the three had slipped away from the rest of the group under the guise of “checking the area”.

Mack, never able to hide his emotions, was a blatant nervous wreck and it was enough to stress 10k out. He listened intently as Mack explained acceleration, breaking, and how to keep balance. He tried to absorb every word. Addy made 10k wear her helmet, but aside from that seemed to be enjoying herself.

Then he actually got on the motorcycle. Once the engine was going and the kickstand was up, Mack let out a swear and even Addy’s enthusiasm faltered.

“10k, please don’t hurt yourself,” Addy shouted over the engine.

“I’ll be fine,” He smiled back at her. He hit the accelerator and the bike jolted forward.

“Careful, man!”

“I’m good!”

10k nudged the accelerator and this time it scooted. Barely puttering down the street. His feet stayed on the ground for balance. Mack and Addy hovered nervously on either side of him. The street was uneven and littered with debris from the abandoned shops on either side. Trying to keep going forward while avoiding bumps was proving difficult. He edged a little more on the accelerator, hoping to gather enough speed to keep balance without his feet.

“Whoa, take it easy. Baby steps,” Addy chided, her arms half-extended as if waiting to catch him if he tipped over.

“I got this,” 10k muttered.

“Just remember not to break too fast. This isn’t the truck,” Mack sounded more like a mother hen than Addy did.

“I got this,” 10k repeated, then twisted hard on the accelerator before they could stop him. He lurched forward, fumbled with the steering, and awkwardly rounded the corner.

“Mack Thompson if he gets hurt I swear to God-!” Addy shouted as they both moved to follow 10k around the corner.

“I was the one who said it was a bad idea in the first place!”

“What’s going on?” Warren’s voice from behind them was worse than any parent or school principal in any nightmare they’d ever had.

“Nothing,” Mack plastered a fake, terrified smile on his face as the rest of the group walked over, staring them down suspiciously.

“Everything’s just fine,” Addy agreed.

“Where’s 10k?” Doc sounded worried.

“And I hear the motorcycle… who’s riding it?” Cassandra added, her eyes going wide.

“Mack!” Warren shouted, and suddenly all of them were running to catch up with 10k.

“NONE OF THIS IS MY FAULT!”

“IT’S YOUR BIKE, IT’S YOUR FAULT!”

From down the block there was the sound of crunching metal and a faraway, “I’m okay!”


End file.
